Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 6 \\ 8 & 1 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 5 \\ 6 & 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$